Kilju
Kilju is a homemade alcoholic drink created by using sugar, yeast, and water. Kilju was fairly popular in Finland during the economic recession of the 1990s, as people were looking for a cheap way to produce homemade alcohol beverages.__TOC__ Brewing kilju .]] Sugar wine (kilju) brewing is an activity in My Summer Car. Kilju can be consumed by the player or it can be sold to the drunk guy at his house opposite the man firewood is delivered to. Kilju is stored and transported inside plastic juice cans. After being sold to the drunk, they can be picked up from the landfill site. Brewing process In order to brew kilju you need the ingredients: buy some yeast and sugar from Teimo's Shop. The player should also purchase some juice concentrate and drink all of it to get the cans. For the brewing you also need the brewing bucket that can be found in the cabin on the small island in the lake. The kilju recipe can be found at the side of a sugar bag. The recipe is in Finnish, and it says: Kilju recipe: 5 parts water, 1 part sugar, 1 packet yeast. Pour the sugar in the brewing bucket, add water and yeast. Close the lid. Kilju is ready when the bubbling ends. The bucket is 30 litres, so the optimum recipe includes 6 bags of sugar and 1 packet of yeast. Drop the sugar and yeast packets into the brewing bucket and move the bucket under the tap in the shower. Fill the bucket with water and be careful not to tip the bucket or all of your kilju can spill out all over the floor. Put the lid on to the bucket and make sure you hear a bubbling sound soon after. The kilju is ready when the bubbling stops. This will take a couple of days. When the kilju is ready, open the lid and dip the empty juice cans in the brewing bucket. To empty a full bucket of Kilju you will need 20 juice bottles. Selling kilju showing distaste to kilju.]] Kilju can be sold to the drunk guy. He is home between the hours of 6.00 AM and 10.00 PM. Kilju should be transported with the van or satsuma (in the boot). To sell the kilju, place a kilju bottle on the table next to the drunk guy and wait for him to taste the product. After tasting he'll hand you the money. Proceed to put kilju bottles on the table one by one and take the money from drunk guy in between each bottle. Depending on how well the kilju is brewed, the player will be paid a varying sum of money (if at all). The highest sum the player can be paid is 170 mk per can. When giving 20 cartons of successful kilju recipe to the drunk guy, the total price will be 3400 mk. Drunk guy tasting quotes :"Alright. Let's see how good this sugar wine is." :"This tastes nothing but yeast! I can barely drink it! This is shit! Take it away from me!" :"Very good sugar wine! I love this, strong as hell! I pay of course for it." :"It has a little bit of yeast..." :"I taste some vinegar here... could be better." :"This tastes like water and piss. I want alcohol. Not this mess." Category:Guide Category:Jobs